Trial
by nhj0909
Summary: Sullivan feels guilty after he has been 'innocent' at court Gore and could be disturbing(one shot)


Trial

Sullivan walked out the court. He was innocent, not guilty. Not guilty for the death of Randall Boggs, who was banished by him and Mike three months ago. The CDA recently found his dead body at the human world, abandoned in a swamp. The cause of his death was serious brain damage. He was accused for murder and illegal banishment, but he was both found innocent.  
Rachel, Randall's sister, passed by the blue monster just a few steps away along with Fungus. Sulley looked at her. She looked alot like Randall, except that she was brown and had big round eyes. She was carring Rex, her baby, in her arms. Sullivan aproached to her, feeling sorry.

"Uh... Sorry."

"About what?"

Rachel gave Sullivan a glare. Rex cuddled up to her feeling fear.

"I think it's a bit late to say sorry. Think before you throw someone through the door next time, Sullivan."

She hissed at the hairy monster as her brother used to and walked away.

"Oh...Poor Randy..."

The female monster muttered to herself before bursting into tears. Rex also started crying with his mother. Fungus patted her back to comfort her.

"My poor brother was- was all alone in the human world. He must have been sc-scared to death! I-I should have been ni-nicer to him."

"We all m-miss him, Rachel. At-at least b-both of us do. Now calm down, R-Rex is crying too."

Rachel let out a few sobs before calming down a bit.

"He and Rex were the only familly I have, you know. He said he would be there the day when Rex enters elementry school. He also said he would teach Rex how to bake cupcakes. He said would love to see Rex going to college and be his full support. He said he would be a father figure for him."

"I know...I know..."

"I miss his cupcakes. Remember, those cute little cupcakes he used to make. They-they were..."

The brown lizard bursted into tears again.

"I-I know, Rachel. I know. It-it's ok. Ju- just give me R-Rex."

The red monster held up the crying baby from his mother, trying to calm him down.

"Rachel, le-let's go home. Let's ha-have dinner and-and make cupcakes. Let's have our o-own little funural for Randall, huh? C'mon. R-Randy hated it-it when you-you cry. Remember?"

But his voice was also sheivering with tears. Sullivan tried to approach to Fungus, but he just turned around, shaking his head.

"Sulley! This is great!"

Suddenly, he heard his best friend screaming out behind him.

"We are actually charged for nothing! No fine and anything! We can actually sue them for defamation!"

Mike excalimed pointing at the other two monsters.

"Mike. That's rude. And what took you so long."

The blue monster asked the green one, hoping to change the subject.

"Eh, paper works as usall. I should have signed a few things and check the body and useless stuff. He really..."

"Yeah, cool story, Mike. Get in the car."

Sullivan shoved his best friend in the car for two reasons. First, Mike was trying to say something offensive and stupid, and second, he didn't want to be around any longer around those sad monster.  
Mike started driving speechless, upset to his best friend. How dare he shoves him like he is a beach ball.

"How dare you shove me like I am a beach ball."

"Mike, you were being rude. They just lost their brother, boyfriend, and uncle."

"...Randall deserved to die. He tried to kill us. Remember? And I don't think they are different. I mean, birds of a feather flock together. They are probably as creepy as he was."

"You can't judge people like that. You don't even know them."

"Belive me, I know how Fungus is. He was very willing to use that scream exarator to me! He was smiling! The point is, I am just trying to be safe. I don't want to feel sorry when that jellybean tries to kill me. And they were lovers! You can't really trust him now. I would also kill if someone killed my beloved Celia even if it was the right thing to do."

Sullivan said nothing. He sat at the passenger seat, thinking about the trial. He remembered when Rachel desparately tried to explain Randall. He remembered when Fungus claimed he was forced to kidnap Boo. He remembered when Rex suddenly screamed 'Uncle Randy!' as the jury showed the picture of his dead body as the evident. His sister sobbed at the sight and his boyfriend turned his head trying not to see. While his three-year-old nefew laughed and smiled at his dead body. He was too young to know what death is.

"Sully! You are not listening! I was just having my moment of my morale self."

"I feel so worned out. I feel... Guilty. Don't you feel guilty? We killed someone."

Mike frowned and stared at Sulley.

"You are officialy, not, listening. Okay, first of all it was in self defence. We would have been killed if we didn't. And second, he was a major creep and I'm glad he's not around anymore. Whatever happened in the human world is not our fault."

The hairy monster said nothing. Because those were true.

"So man up, and don't ruin the day, Sulley. We have interviews today."

"Well, guess you're right."

He then put up a smile on his face while driving, feeling a bit fresh. He smiled to himself, hoping everything to turn out right.  
And they did.

"James! You are accused of three murder! How do you claim!"

Waternoose screamed from the judges bench.

"Mr. Waternoose! I am not guilty! He was trying to kill me! I did that in self defence!"

"Was banishing him the only option?"

Rachel hissed out from his seat.

"But he kidnaped a human child!"

"He was forced to!"

Fungus screamed from his seat.

"B, but he is evil!"

A video suddenly started at the back of the wall.  
'No, no. Please don't!'  
A video of Randall being thrown away. And Mike and I were joyfully laughing and smiling. The video ended as the door fell.

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty! Guilty!"

Monsters screamed from their seats. Waternoose pounded his hammer.

"James. , you are found to be...Guilty!"

He heard screams of joy. He felt miserable and helpless.

"The punishment is...Banishment!"

A door apeared in front of James. A lizard apeared from thin air. It was Rex.

"Say Hi to my uncle, will you?"

And he sounded just like his uncle.  
The orange lizard opened the door. It was dark in there. The blue monster felt someone pushing him through a door.

"No, no. Please don't!"

And the door closed behind him. A figure apeared infront of him after few seconds.

"Hey there."

It was Randall. His head was covered with blood. His fronds were down, twitching. He could see some of his teeth were missing because his jaw was dangling, broken. He also noticed that his head was flat. As he revealed himself more, scars all visable all over his body. Broken arms and legs were twisted. And his tail was missing.

"Hello, Sullivan. Let's be... Pals..."

And Randall made a huge smile. As he smiled, blood dripped from his mouth. But he could also see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Because...you are no better then me. No, you are worse. Sullivan, you killed three monsters. Leaving the others completly alone."

He woke up, covered in sweat. It was a nightmare. Sullivan shook his head. Because it wasn't a night mare. It was the truth. He, James. was guilty for commiting three murders.


End file.
